New Girl
by realitytvislife
Summary: Benz is a new performer in Hollywood Arts. Along the way she meets some people that can only be described as... "characters"? Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**A/N: Hey what's up! I'm realitytvislife and I am new to fanfiction on this account. I had another account, but I got a new email address and wanted to start fresh because I had a couple of unfinished stories. This first chapter is just a preview/summary, so if you like it, review!**

This is a Victorious fanfic(obviously). I mainly wrote this because authors often have trouble capturing the true essence of a character in fanfiction. I'm not saying that I'm Dan Schneider, but I love the show and I want to try my hand out in writing.

This is about a new girl in Hollywood Arts. Her name is Benzita Sanchez, but she goes by Benz (I know I'm going to confuse Benz and Beck, but try to bear with me). As of now there are no parings unless they are preexisting (so I'm saying no one is together but Beck and Jade). Benz is mostly a dancer but she loves acting and singing. She does hip-hop which is her main love, but she can also do ballet and ballroom. I'm writing this as if Victorious is a teen show, not rated G, so there will be talk of sex and some language (mostly because I'm a potty mouth and it emanates to my writing). Benz is short, about 5 feet, two inches, and has extremely curly black hair to her shoulders which she straightens frequently. She has doe like hazel eyes, and a pouty mouth (think Francia Raisa from Secret Life). She is origninally from Jersey, which means she is addicted to shorts and smoky eyes (don't worry, I'm from Jersey, I know what I'm talking about). She used to do gymnastics and so she can pop a backflip every now and then. Obviously, she's from Hispanic descent, but Benz is also Half Italian. She's really smart, and is really kind, but she has a really bad attitude when it comes to defending herself or her friends. She used to fight a lot when she was younger, but she is over that now.

Please, please review and tell me if this is a story worth continuing. I can't get off my butt and write if I don't actually get the ok that the story doesn't suck, so review!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: And we're off! Excuse me is this story is a little low to begin. I'm trying my best. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I'm looking back and I realize that I use a lot of exclamation marks in these. Whatever.**

"I am so excited. It is my little girl's first day of school!" my mother chirped in her thick Venezuelan accent.

"Ma, I'm 16 not 6. Drop me off here," I ordered as I grabbed my backpack and purse and practically leaped from the car.

"Bye, baby, have a nice day," my mother called to me pulling away. I looked up at the intimidating building ahead of me. Hollywood Arts High School. This place was my dream, next to Julliard. Licking my lips, I started towards the school. I was cut off by a pair of dancers, each doing intricate moves. Their bodies seemed to play off each other. I watched in awe as they both ended in a round off. Something told me I was going to love this school.

888

I clutched my schedule closely as if it were my child. Peering at the lockers, I tried to find the one that belonged to me.

"Hey, are you lost?" a pretty brunette asked me. Standing next to her was a short redhead (obviously not natural; it seemed she had a soul).

"Do I have that lost new kid smell on me?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm Tori and this is Cat," she introduced, returning the smile.

"I'm Benzita, but you can call me Benz,"

"Benz," Cat giggled. "Like the car,"

"Yeah, like the car," I admitted. She giggled again. I knew this was California, but this chick seemed way eccentric. Then again, crazy people were always the most talented. Look at Gaga.

"Excuse my friend, the dye has leaked to her brain," Tori teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat snapped defensively, turning the other way and storming off. I looked at Tori. Shaking her head she gave me a "don't ask" look.

"You're locker is right over here. Lucky for you, your locker is right next to my friend Robbie," Tori directed. She gave me a look that said Robbie was an Andy Samberg look-alike with less strong of a jaw and a puppet on his arm. How could I read all of that from a look you ask? Well, it was because Andy- I mean Robbie was in front of me in the nerdy flesh.

"Well hello there," Robbie's puppet leered. I gave him a hard look.

"Rex, be polite," Robbie scolded. "Sorry about that, he didn't get to eat breakfast this morning,". I turned towards Tori.

"Does it get weirder here, or is he the peak of oddness?" I asked. Tori shook her head, laughing. Hollywood Arts was something you had to get used to, like beer. Or sex.

888

I stared at my acting teacher. Sikowitz, huh? That fit. The man was odd. He look like a combination of a hobo and psych ward runaway. I guess I had that what-the-hell-is-this-man-talking-about look on my face, because Tori turned around and reassured me with her eyes, that our teacher was relatively sane. Thankfully, before Sikowitz managed to do that "class, welcome our new student" thing(just imagine what his version of that would be) the bell rang. Tori grabbed my arm and ushered me to a crowd of people.

"Benz, I want to introduce to my friends and Jade," she said, pointing towards a sullen looking goth girl with black hair and teal highlights. "This is Beck and Andre. You've already met Cat and Robbie,"

Beck stepped forward and grabbed my hand (I almost fainted; he made Christiano Ronaldo look like Robbie. Not really, but Beck was really hot).

"Nice to meet you," he said, casually running his hands through that waterfall of onyx hair. I probably would have leaped into his scrawny but muscular arms if I had noticed the look that Jade was giving me. If looks could kill…

"Hey, what's up?" Andre broke in, interrupting my thoughts. He was cute. His grin was contagious. So, I knew two things about Hollywood Arts. Everybody here was a little bit weird and the boys were delicious enough to put on a Cold Stone menu.

"So, what's your niche?" Beck asked me curiously. I looked back at him.

"A little bit of everything. I mostly dance," I answered, over the awe of his looks.

"Oh, well I guess we'll call you JLo," Andre teased. "How about lunch, JLo?" he asked, picking up his bag. I looked around at the rest of the crowd.

There was Cat, with her innocence, sensitivity, and her crazy personality. She seemed like a cool girl, if you subtracted the crazy and the crazy. Plus, she was a redhead by choice, so she was pretty ballsy. Then, there was Tori. She seemed like a pretty, average, reliable girl. Nothing special so far, but I have never been a good judge of character (just ask my first 3 boyfriends). I could be wrong. Then there were Andre and Beck. I really didn't care if they were closet homosexuals; I was going to make out with one of them, preferably Andre because I didn't feel like getting in a girl fight in my new school. Robbie was cute if you could ignore the puppet. Jade was tough but I knew that if I was goth, I would look like that. Plus, if I had a boyfriend like Beck, I would be all over it too.

Nodding, I accepted Andre's invitation and left with my new… aquantinces? Anyway, I headed out to get some lunch.

**A/N: I know it's really slow. I'm basically trying to get into the rhythm of things. Future chapters will be better I promise. So tell me what you think. I'm not one for bribes, but if you happen to get some delicious treats when you review…**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: My absence is completely inexcusable, so I'm not going to make any excuses. I'm just going to get this show on the road.**

I clutched by tray nervously, looking down at my food as if I was analyzing the Mona Lisa. One of the worst moments of high school is that first day, when you don't know where anyone is for lunch, so you are forced to either sit by yourself and pretend to read a book or look around helplessly for a familiar face. I decided for the latter and scanned the lunch area for the new friends that I had made Luckily, I spotted Beck, Jade, and Andre sitting down and talking.

"Hey, guys!" I said overexcitedly, plopping down my turkey and cheese wrap and sitting down next to Andre.

"Hey, what's up?" Beck asked, running his hand through his waves of dark brown hair.

"How did you get around?" Andre inquired grabbing his bottle of water and taking a swig.

"Horribly. This school is so massive, I missed by 1st and 2nd period, so I just hid out in the bathroom until lunch," I confessed.

"Aww, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. And if you need a hand, I can show you around," Beck said with a million dollar smile.

"I don't think she needs you to escort her around like she's the queen of Egypt," Jade snapped at Beck.

"Does Eggypt have a queen?" Beck said, teasing his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, he's not my type," I said, trying to reassure Jade even though Beck was my type times 10.

"Yeah, well I don't make it a habit of trusting someone who was shipped over from the East Coast," Jade sneered, referring to my origin of New Jersey.

"Yeah, well I don't trust anything that looks like it could give children nightmares," I snapped back, slightly raising my voice.

"Okay, how about we just take a deep breath. Jade, let's go," Beck said, pulling on her arm. Jade gave me a look that could not only kill, but could impale, suffocate, and maim.

"She's a nice girl," I said, turning towards Andre.

"Don't worry, she gets like that with anyone who even looks at Beck," Andre said as Tori approached the table.

"Speaking of people that look at Beck," Andre teased bumping Tori gently with his shoulder.

"Shut up Andre," Tori said, rolling her eyes. "I used to have the tiniest crush on Beck, but in fear for my life, I got over it," Tori said to me. I laughed.

"So, you want to hang out at my house after school?" Tori offered.

"Sure, that sounds great,"

**A/N" Admittedly, I got a little bored with this chapter, but I guarantee that the next one will be better.**


End file.
